Mysterio (story)
Mysterio, is the first canon discord roleplay held in The Marvel Omniverse, however, Cloak's part is done in-game. The Story involves Mysterio breaking free from the Raft Prison using technology built by his ally, the Tinkerer. Background Breakout Alcatraz Outside Contacts Quentin Beck, after the events of Mysterio's Madness, spends his days on Alcatraz Island. However, he's not alone. Every other day he writes to his outside contact, and soon, Mysterio plans to escape. Master of Trickery His cellmate caught onto his notes and read one one night, he was attacked by Quentin for doing such but afterwards the two became friends. His name was Daniel Berkhart, Quentin taught him some of his master tricks and how to be an illusionist during his short time there Escaping Alcatraz Mysterio, using Charlie McGuire, a security guard who he was able to trick using his gas, gets him to transfer Quentin to the Raft prison in-order to escape completely. Ride to the Raft The Ambush Quentin, whilst on a boat with several other convicted criminals, fakes an emergency and goes to the bathroom. During this period the boat they are on is attacked by Tinkerer's Thugs Shootout Cloak Losing his Brother One day Tyrone (Tyrone Johnson) ear-dropped on a conversation between his brother and his friends, Rockwell and Duane Porter, on stealing a radio from someone's car. Tyrone always looked up to his brother and was hesitant but stole the radio himself to impress his brother, upon finding out, Billy said they would return the radio because Tyrone was doing good in highschool and this would ruin him. After returning the radio, two officers discovered them and they quickly ran off and hid. They we're quickly found out but not by the cops, Tinkerer's Thugs we're in a shootout with the law and Billy caused a distraction (thinking this was the cops) which got him shot, and killed, his body fell into the nearby water and Tyrone jumped after it, during the shootout an oil rig was hit and it exploded and while Tyrone was underwater. Falling debris damaged the oil rig, releasing a wave of energy that imbued Tyrone with superhuman abilities related to shadows. Mysterio After the oil rig exploded, Mysterio emerged from the darkness in a new costume developed by his ally Tinkerer and was able to stop some of the explosion and made it float up so nobody would be harmed. However, nearby was Nathan Bowen in his car driving his family, he witnessed the explosion hundreds of feet in the air and got distracted, his car swerved and crashed into the water. He and his wife and such died on impact but his daughter survived. Cloak and Dagger Tyrone was instinctively drawn to a bright light coming from Tandy Bowen, a young girl trapped in a car sinking to the bottom of the lake when the same energy wave gave her powers relating to light. Tyrone and Tandy's powers worked together to free Tandy from the car, and the two children washed up safely on a beach. Freedom The lightshow of the explosion up-above distracted some of the officers and that led Tinkerer's Thugs to win the fight, they killed or badly injured all the cops and escaped with Mysterio. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Mysterio stories Category:Tinkerer stories Category:Cloak stories